Why Cryme Tyme Really Broke up
by StraightxxxEdge
Summary: The real reason they broke up  not really : Wade Barrett


A/N: Like I said I do pairs you never see (Set after Cryme Tyme broke up) I brought Nexus earlier than the WWE did

JTG was heartbroken after what Shad did to him. Right now he was in his hotel room crying. "Shad how could you" he cried softly into his pillow. *knocking* JTG looks up then ask "Who is it" wiping his tears away. The knocking continued. So JTG got and went to the door and open. When he saw who it was he tried his best to close it. "Go away Wade" he said. Wade didn't say anything he just push to the open. JTG stop trying and let him in "Love I saw what he did to you out there" Wade said "I came to make sure you was alright." JTG rolled his eyes "I was alright before you snuck your nose into my business" he growled. Wade sighed he knew what JTG was talking he could never forget that day.

_Flashback_

_"Shad honey I saw you out there" JTG said. Shad laugh "Baby it was nothing." While they was walking the John Cena-Orton and Kofi Kingston-Porter (MVP is Kofi's husband). "Jay come we have to get to the store" John said. Jay turned to Shad with puppy-dog eyes. Shad laugh and handed him his credit card the said "Shop 'til you drop". Jay took the card and left with John. There was only one store they went to and it was a polo store real polo to exact. While he was gone Wade start to talk to Shad "So you just give him your card like that" Wade ask. "Yeah" Shad answered. "He's going to take advantage of you throughout you life and career" Wade laugh. Shad was getting angry and Wade saw it. "I mean he will hold you back_" Wade said. "Your wrong my baby _never held me back from anything"Shad counter. "Well since you give him you card when he ask for it" Wade started "do he give you sex when you ask for it." With that Wade was was gone. 'Wade's right he don't give me sex when I ask for it' Shad thought_

_End of Flashback_

"After that talk you two had up until the brake up all we did was yell and fight" JTG choked out "he even raped me one time."

_Flashback_

_"Jay lets have sex tonight" Shad ask. "I not really in the mode" Jay said. "You know what you be in the mode to spend my money but you don't be in the mode to have sex with me" Shad yelled. JTG got up and looked at Shad then said "That is not true". Shad smirked "Then prove it". He push Jay to the floor. He start to kiss Jay's neck. "Shad please stop" Jay cried as Shad force his hand into his pants. He begin to rub his dick slow then he sped up. Shad was getting hard in the pants. "Jay baby if its not true then why are you crying" Shad ask as he force Jay's pants and boxers off. "Shad please" JTG begged once again. Shad laugh and pull his pants off. "Baby I hope you like it rough" Shad growled. _

_After that he thrust himself inside of Jay. He went in and out . He never slow down his pace he didn't want to. "Shad you're hurting me" Jay cried. Shad didn't respond he just kept thrusting. He laugh at all the screaming Jay was doing. He finally stopped when he hit Jay's cherry. "Oh your cherry hasn't been popped" Shad ask with confusion. "My cherry hasn't been popped because I'm a virgin" Jay cried. Shad pulled out and looked at Jay who was shaking with fear that he caused. "Jay I didn't-" Shad was cut off. "Get out I can't believe I wanted you to be my first" Jay cried. Shad didn't say anything he just got his clothes and left._

_End of flashback_

Jay shot Wade an evil glare but Wade kept his cool. Then said "Jay that just prove my point that he didn't love you." JTG look at him like he was crazy. "Excuse Me" JTG said. Wade start to laugh "If he truly loved you he would've talked it out with you instead of attacking" Wade said. Jay didn't say anything _'He is right if Shad loved me he would've talked it out with _me' he thought. Wade walked over to Jay pulled him into a hug. Jay didn't try to fight. For some reason he felt safe in Wade arms. "Jay I know that you wanted to wait until you're married to have sex" Wade said. Jay looked up him then ask "Why did yo tell Shad that then". "You see if he had love for you like I do he would've never force you into sex now would he" Wade ask. Jay shook his head saying "I guess its you I was in love with huh" JTG ask. Wade nodded and pulled JTG into a long kiss. When they broke apart Wade whisper in his ear "I love you and I promise I will marry you one of these days". That brought a smile to Jay's face a he and Wade lay down to a good night sleep.

The End

Please Review :)

Shad: Why did I have to be the bad bad guy (whines)

Me: Because I wanted you to

JTG: You tell'em boss

Wade: You should make one where I get Jay pregnant

JTG: *Blushes*

Me: I think about it bye


End file.
